


Truth or Dare?

by OnceUponATimeLover28



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Sexual, Teasing, TruthorDare, onceuponatime, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponATimeLover28/pseuds/OnceUponATimeLover28
Summary: Regina and Emma play an interesting game of truth or dare.One shot, swanqueen.





	Truth or Dare?

“Alright Miss Swan... truth or dare?” 

Emma grinned and took a sip of wine. She was feeling adventurous. “Dare.” 

Regina sat across from her and simply raised her eyebrows. “Show me what bra you’re wearing.” 

Emma lifted up her tank top, revealing red satin. 

“Oohh very nice,” Regina said approvingly. “Now show me the bottoms.” 

“Uh uh Madam Mayor, that’s not how the game goes. It wasn’t part of your original dare.” Sitting back and getting comfy, Emma fixed the brunette with a gaze. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“What was the last lie you told?” 

“Hmm.” Regina thought for a moment. “Oh I know. Your mom asked me what I thought of her new yellow sundress and I said it was lovely. I really thought it made her look like a banana.” 

Emma laughed. “What happened to being brutally honest Madam Mayor?” 

“Hey, I was trying to be nice Miss Swan.”

“Yeah for once,” the blonde muttered under her breath. 

“Oh you’re going to get it now,” Regina said, pretending to be threatening, but she was smiling. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“Take all your clothes off.” 

“What?! No! I’m not sitting here naked while you’re still fully clothed and eyeing me up.” Emma crossed her arms. 

Regina sighed. “Fine, you may keep your tank top on but the jeans need to come off.” 

Glaring at her, Emma stood up to take them off and threw them at her. They just missed hitting the brunette in the face. 

“Oh come on Miss Swan, no need to be cheeky.” She smirked and made a big show of running her eyes over Emma’s body. “I think it’s my turn now.”   
“Truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” Regina answered. 

“What are three things about me that turn you on?” Now it was Emma’s turn to smirk. 

“When you’re only wearing a tank top and panties, when you bite your lip when you’re thinking, and when you wear your hair down.” 

Emma reached up and tugged the hair tie from her ponytail, letting her hair spill over her shoulders. 

“Much better. Now truth or dare Miss Swan?” 

“Truth.” 

“What are three things about me that turn you on?” 

Emma pretended to think. “Hmm that’s a hard one.” Seeing Regina raise a brow, she giggled. “When you call me Miss Swan, the way you look when you first wake up in the morning, and when you scream my name during sex.” 

“I do not scream your name!” Regina yelled. 

“We can see what happens tonight then. I bet I can fuck you so hard you scream my name and forget yours.” 

“Oh you are so on Miss Swan. May the best woman win. What happens if I win?” 

“If you win, you can blindfold and handcuff me tomorrow night. If I win, I blindfold and handcuff you.” 

“It’s a deal. I hope you’re a not a poor loser dear.” 

“You won’t be smirking at me when you can’t move or see,” Emma said slyly. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Seriously Regina? This is the third time in a row you’ve picked truth. Where’s your sense of adventure?” 

“Maybe I don’t feel like masturbating in front of you or sticking my finger up my vagina and then licking it,” Regina said, remembering what had happened last time. 

“Aw come on I’ll go easy on you... For now. Please?” Emma blinked her eyes at her, looking like a puppy. 

“Fine Miss Swan. Dare.” 

“Lick your armpit.” Emma grinned at her. 

“Excuse me?!” 

“You heard me.” 

Regina rolled her eyes. “That’s so childish Emma.” 

“That’s so childish Emma,” the blonde parroted back. “Don’t tell me you’re a chicken Regina.” 

That was all it took. Emma watched as the mayor took her blazer off, revealing a sleeveless blouse and whipped it at her. It landed on her head. 

“Hey!” Emma pulled it off her head and put it on. She stood up and began parading around the living room. “I’m the mayor of Storybrooke! Do as I say!”

“You better not get your sweat all over my blazer, or you’ll be paying the dry cleaning bill dear. Now do you want me to lick my armpit or not?” 

“Oh so I can’t get sweat on this but I can get sweat on you after we have sex?” Emma sat back down and grinned. “Can I take a picture?” 

“You can if you’d like me to share the photo I have of you as a baby wearing nothing but a diaper.” Eyebrows raised. 

Emma’s eyes widened. “No thanks. I’ll just watch.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Grimacing, Regina stuck out her tongue in attempt to lick her armpit. 

“HAHAHAHA!” Emma lay back in her chair, laughing as her sides began to ache. 

“That was the most childish dare I’ve ever done,” Regina said. She crossed her arms and fixed Emma with an intense stare. “Truth or dare dear?” 

“I think I’d better pick truth,” Emma said. “Until you forget the armpit thing.” 

“Wise choice. Would you rather fuck Maleficent or Cruella De Vil?” 

“What the hell?” Emma said. “What kind of a question is that?” 

“I’m sorry Miss Swan, I don’t think that was an answer.” Regina smiled at her, waiting. 

Emma stuck her tongue out at her. “I guess I’d pick Maleficent. Cruella reminds me of an old woman with her white hair. Plus, she’s creepy.” 

Regina smirked. “Maleficent would probably be better to have in bed anyway. Cruella isn’t a very romantic person.” 

“And you think that dragon woman is?” Emma shook her head. “It’s no wonder that author guy left Cruella. But in all honesty, he creeps me out too. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Would you rather fuck Leroy or the author?” 

“What?!?!?” Regina looked disgusted. “Neither thank you very much.” 

“Oh no you’re not getting off the hook that easy Madam Mayor.” Emma grinned. “I answered whether I would fuck Maleficent or Cruella, now you’re going to tell me whether you would fuck Leroy or Isaac.” She raised her brows at her.

Regina sighed, shooting Emma a dirty look. “I guess I’d have to pick Leroy. I couldn’t look Isaac long enough in the eye to get on top of him.” 

“On top?” Emma feigned surprise. “My my Madam Mayor.” 

“You know how I enjoy being in charge,” Regina smirked. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare. Do your worst,” Emma said. “I think I can handle anything now.” 

“Kiss me.” 

“That’s all?” Emma tilted her head. “No... that can’t be.” 

“You’re right Miss Swan, it’s not.” Regina smiled at her, looking like the cat that had just swallowed the canary. “Kiss me while you’re naked.” 

“Oh my god, someone just can’t keep her eyes off me,” Emma said. She stood up and tossed a glance at her. “I’m going to make you beg first.” She pulled her tank top off, stretching this way and that, giving the mayor a full view of her waist and abs. Then she tossed it aside and slowly stripped off her panties. 

“Come on Miss Swan, just get them off already and get over here.” Regina was clutching the arms of her chair, looking like she needed to control herself. 

Emma didn’t answer. She had her bra off by now and had wrapped it around her hips, cocking her hip to the side. She giggled, feeling like she was posing for Playboy. 

“Alright Emma, you’d make a fabulous stripper. I could’ve told you that myself. Now come here before I magic you over myself,” Regina said. 

Emma giggled again. The woman was practically salivating. “Okay okay,” she said, holding her hands up in surrender. She sashayed over, swinging her hips a bit and finally sat down in Regina’s lap. 

“It’s about time,” Regina practically growled, claiming her with a kiss. She pulled Emma closer, tangling her hands in her hair. 

“Oh my god Regina, are you wet already?” Emma looked down between Regina’s legs. “I can feel you.” 

Regina looked down too. “Shit.” Then she glanced back up at Emma with a wild look in her eyes. “Look what’ve you done to me.” She continued making out with her, moving her lips over her face and down her neck. 

“Ohhh,” Emma moaned. Regina knew that was one of her weaknesses. Any moment now, she knew she’d be feeling wet too. 

“You know, this chair isn’t big enough to hold both of us,” Regina purred in Emma’s ear. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?” 

“We probably should before we knock it over,” Emma agreed. “Besides, I have a bet to win!” She stood up and pulled Regina into her arms. “Get ready to scream Madam Mayor.” 

Grinning, Regina scooped Emma into her arms and began making her way up the stairs to the bedroom. “We’ll see about that Miss Swan.”


End file.
